


A Hard Day’s Night

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Hopeful Ending, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles knows he’s fighting the good fight, but some days it feels like a losing battle. On those nights, Derek’s there to remind him he’s not fighting alone.





	A Hard Day’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr drabble, inspired by the prompt words _terrify, mistreat, lost_ , as provided by @sterekdrabbles. This one is a little sad and angsty, sorry. (Although I had an even angstier, darker idea for where it could go, but I just couldn’t bring myself to write it.) I haven’t specified what Stiles’ job is in this. Could be something in law enforcement or the legal system, could be social work or a related field. I’ll leave it up to you and your imagination. Thanks for reading.

Derek hated how Stiles looked those nights when he came home after a day of seeing one too many mistreated children, spouses, or elderly dependents. He looked lost. Defeated. Hollowed out. And most of all, terrified.

 

Terrified that maybe the constant exposure to all the damage and tragedy and pain humanity inflicted upon itself would lead to him bringing it home with him. Infecting their life together with the cancers of the soul he witnessed daily.

 

So on those nights Derek held him closer, tighter, longer, harder. And the next day Stiles got up and fought the good fight again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one’s a bit of a downer, it’s just the story that wanted to be written that particular day, but there is hope in there too, I think. Come say hi if you feel like it, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
